


The Saga of Hug Fortress - Fanart

by Emsalee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, who let me draw?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emsalee/pseuds/Emsalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every single time I think of theorytale's amazing series, this image pops into my mind. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Saga of Hug Fortress - Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theorytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorytale/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How to Tame a God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401094) by [theorytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorytale/pseuds/theorytale). 



I bow down to you theorytale and here is my offering:

Tony! Look at your hair! I thought I told you not to stick knives in toasters anymore.


End file.
